Blondes in Bed: The Fox and The Cat
by Raptorcloak
Summary: During a snowstorm, Naruto joins his lover Yugito in bed with he notices she has on a thin robe. For the Blondes in Bed anniversary. AU. Unrated version coming soon on DeviantArt.


Hello and welcome to my first NarutoxYugito lemon and the sixth installment in my _**Blondes in Bed**_ lemon series. It is also the first story I have that has Naruto having sex with another Jinchuuruki. Enjoy!  
Summary: After a shower, Naruto comes out to see his lover Yugito in bed reading in a thin robe and he joins her in bed.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
Notes: Naruto is 17 and Yugito is 30.

* * *

In the Hokage mansion late at night during a snowstorm, Naruto finished his shower and exited the bedroom bathroom with only a towel around his waist to see his lover Yugito in bed reading a novel and smiled. It had been a short time since Naruto had defeated Tobi and destroyed the Demonic Statue of the outer Path with a large Kurama-powered Rasenshuriken and returned all the tailed-beasts to their respective jinchuuruki and brought them back to life, including Gaara (who was not killed or seriously injured during the war). Yugito was the most thankful as she requested that she be transferred to live with Naruto and A let her move to Konoha.

The main reason was because Naruto had finally been nominated Hokage and thus if Yugito was to become his girlfriend, she would be less likely to betray Konoha as was the case with Kumogakure; Yugito being the niece of the Third Raikage.

With Naruto as Hokage and the one who killed Tobi, Konoha was the most secure place out of all the five nations, which had all grown closer over the years, including Iwagakure (even with them now knowing that Naruto was their most hated enemy Minato's son). When Yugito arrived in Konoha, she and Naruto hit things off perfectly and some might say they were the perfect couple since both of them were jinchuuruki and power shinobi as well.

Back in the present, Naruto noticed Yugito had only a red robe with black trimmings that ended at her hips and he smiled as he looked at the snow outside and the older blonde noticed him.

"Hello, there, Naruto-kun." Yugito said as she smiled at him.

"Hello to you, too, Yugito-chan." Naruto said cheerfully as his eyes looked at Yugito's body though the thin sheets and gazed at her dark soulful eyes, her long, slender arms, her toned thighs and legs, and her kimono-like blouse, similar to the one Tsunade has, was closed very low, revealing an ample amount of cleavage. Naruto smiled at this and lay next in Yugito in just his boxer shorts and rested his head in her lap as she smiled down him and used her free arm to brush her hand through his hair lovingly.

"How long do you figure the snow is going to go on?" Naruto asked.

"With snow, it's completely unpredictable." Yugito said.

"You think so?" Naruto said.

"It looks that way, that's for true." Yugito said as she gazed outside to confirm her point.

"You're right on that one."

"But you know, with both of us being this close to each other, we should be pretty warm." Yugito smiled down at Naruto.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right." Naruto said while Yugito rubbed her hand on his back as he nestled his head into her lap. While doing so, he couldn't help but noticed how warm and supple her skin was, and much to his surprise, his lower body was the part of him that held more of a reaction and with Yugito, still reading, not noticing a thing.

As Naruto lay next to Yugito, his member slipped out and rubbed against the female blonde's leg, catching her attention and she looked down at him.

"Sorry." Naruto chuckled.

"Naruto-kun, are you really that excited without me having done a single thing?" Yugito asked with an amused look in her eyes.

"Come on, Naruto Jr. just wants to play." Naruto laughed as he brushed his erection against Yugito's leg.

"You know we don't have any children yet." Yugito humored Naruto before he placed himself on top of her and placed his head between her breasts.

"Well, only one to get them." Naruto chuckled as he rubbed his lips against her throat and started brushing his member on Yugito's inner thighs while she sighed at how energetic he was. Naruto kissed Yugito's neck and licked it between smooches while she placed her novel on the nightstand next to the bed while her younger lover kissed her; attempting to leave a hickey on her neck. Yugito smiled and placed her arms on Naruto's back to hold him in place while his manhood brushed on her inner thighs closely to her womanhood.

"All right, Naruto-kun. Let's see if we can make a little Naruto of our own." Yugito said.

"That works perfectly for me, Yugito-chan." Naruto said as he and Yugito pressed their lips together and stroked each other's cheek affectionately. Cerulean eyes met dark ones as they kissed and Yugito sat up and wrapped her arms around Naruto to hug him while she placed herself on his lap and he slid his right hand down her back and onto her leg, loving her tender skin.

Yugito broke the kiss and started purring like a kitten and Naruto began to nibble at her collarbone, brushing his canines smoothly on her while she purred into his ear and stroked his cheek.

Naruto circled his hands on Yugito's back while she held onto him and while she spoke into his ears and he smiled and sat still while the female blonde gripped her obi sash and undid it, allowing her ample breasts to jut out. The blonde male slowly smiled at this while Yugito smiled back as she let her robe fall off, leaving her slender and toned form fully revealed and the former let a smile build slowly across his lips as he placed his hands on the breasts to caress them.

Naruto's fingers kneaded every space of the breasts that was in their hold and he pressed his palms into the orbs and bounced them, while Yugito simply looked on while he caressed her nipples gently and she kept purring at him and she still held onto him while she fell back. Naruto was then on top of Yugito and kept her breasts pressed together while he lowered his head down to her bosom and he started to lick her nipples.

Yugito still purred and whimpered as Naruto held the mounds together and tasted her nipples by smoothly trailing his tongue across them. Naruto twirled his tongue around his lover's erect tits as he squeezed them together while she wrapped her slender arms around his neck, and held his head close to her breasts as he continue to knead one mound and planted his lips on the opposing one.

Yugito whimpered as Naruto's lips rubbed on her hardened tits and, she ran her hand through his hair as he tasted her breast by tapping his tongue on her mound of flesh. Naruto nuzzled the mounds and framed Yugito's face gently as he noticed her thighs rubbing together and figured out why she did so.

Yugito blushed as the heat of Naruto's tongue caused her womanhood to wetten up and he rolled his tongue on her breasts and squeezed them together, as he began kissing her breasts tenderly before he kissed his way down to her stomach, where his tongue traced around her navel as his hand moved next to her womanhood and circled it.

Naruto's index finger rubbed Yugito's clit while he placed tender kisses on her stomach and delicately kissed her navel once before he lowered his head down to her womanhood, where he brushed his tongue on his lover's clit.

Naruto's other hand remained on Yugito's mound to caress it and build up her arousal while he took to circling his tongue around her folds. Yugito closed her eyes as she helped Naruto caress her mound while he traced his tongue around her womanhood until he turned his attention to licking her clit again.

Naruto teasingly licked Yugito's clit as she whimpered and he brought his index and middle finger to her warmth, so he could insert them into her pussy. Yugito moaned before she started caressing her breasts while Naruto carried on with licking her clit to build the growing wetness inside of her while he wriggled his fingers on her walls of flesh. He smirked at the whimpering sound Yugito made as he used his other hand to flick her clit, allowing him to concentrate on licking the center of the dark-eyed blonde's folds.

"_I never would have guessed she was this hot on the inside" _Naruto thought to himself as his fingers felt how moist his lover happened to be on the inside as he used all fingers to spread Yugito's folds apart and gazed at the wetness that lay within. The blonde male's tongue licked its way through his lover's entrance and into her womanhood, where he trailed his tongue on the wet inner caverns.

Yugito opened her eyes and looked down at Naruto while his tongue swayed from side to side inside of her pussy and she circled her fingers on her nipples as an aroused result. Naruto licked his lover's wetness in delight as he marveled at how good the flavor was to him, while his erection was starting to have trouble staying inside his boxer shorts with each lick.

He acknowledged this and knew his member would burst from its containment at any time. Naruto hungrily licked the inside of Yugito's womanhood as he released her folds and slid his hands underneath her ass to lift it, bringing her pussy closer to his mouth. Yugito was not the least bit bothered by this as she continued to knead her breasts, whilst her lover licked deeply into her core and brushed tongue vigorously inside her source of arousal. Yugito moaned while smiling at Naruto working his tongue in her moist womanhood and the blonde male enjoyed the taste of her wetness.

Naruto dragged his tongue in Yugito's pussy and tasted her warmth hungrily as her climax carefully grew with each lick with his lover helping him by rubbing her breasts together. Yugito moaned loudly while Naruto brought his right hand from underneath her ass and used it to rub her clit. Naruto's tongue dug into the fiery walls while tasting them at the same time, and he temporarily stopped to lick Yugito's clit once more before returning to lick his lover's inner walls.

Yugito closed her eyes again and moaned as she came without warning, allowing her inner fluids wash onto Naruto's tongue. The dark-eyed woman whimpered as her fluids washed onto Naruto's tongue and, he spread her folds apart so he could taste the fluids better and what he had in mind worked. He lowered Yugito's ass down onto the bed after he finished licking the fluids streams and she lay there with a satisfied look on her face.

"Impressive, Naruto-kun." Yugito panted.

"It was nothing, Yugito-chan." Naruto said as he sat in front of Yugito.

"Is that so?" Yugito smirked as she gestured to Naruto's boxer shorts that, by now, resembled a tent with his erection in full strength.

"Then again, I could be wrong." Naruto chuckled and a moment afterwards, he stood in front of the bed with Yugito on her knees in front of him. She gripped the waistband of Naruto's boxer shorts and pulled them down to his feet, allowing his manhood to jut out directly in front of her face.

Yugito smiled at just the sheer size of it before she brought her face to it and licked all his ballsac slowly. The blonde male didn't expect that, but welcomed it nonetheless and Yugito trailed her tongue from the underside of Naruto's testicles all the way to the front of his cock.

She blew on both of them and Naruto shivered as a result while she started bouncing his balls in her palm. Yugito bounced her fingers through the ballsac as she took to licking the head of Naruto's member while he managed to hold still. The kunoichi trailed her tongue on Naruto's cock while still playing with his balls, and he started to enjoy how skilled Yugito's tongue trailed across the top of his erection.

Naruto watched Yugito as she eventually released his balls and went to stroking his member, while licking the head of it and next, she actually took half of it into her mouth. Naruto groaned as a result as Yugito marveled at how well her lover's cock tasted inside her mouth before she slowly tapped her tongue against the head of his member, teasing the young Hokage.

The blonde male responded with small thrusts into Yugito's mouth and her warming tongue brushed against the erection in her mouth before she sucked on as a result. Yugito's breasts began to sway while Naruto thrust his length into her mouth and she tasted it, letting her hot mouth stimulate his length that flew into her mouth.

Naruto groaned at how great the suction and warmth of Yugito's mouth felt on his manhood as he thrust. The saliva soaked Naruto's member and he smiled at how warm it felt on his erection that carefully flew into her mouth. While sucking on Naruto's member, she brought her breasts closer to his member and pressed them together on whatever half of the male blonde's member that wasn't inside her mouth. Naruto shuddered in ecstasy as Yugito rubbed her breasts on her lover's length and he, with more motivation to thrust, send his member carefully into the mounds and into the female blonde's mouth as well.

Yugito brushed her tongue on Naruto's stiff manhood as it thrust into her mouth while she kneaded her sizeable breasts together on his length. Naruto moaned at how soft and pliable the ample orbs felt on his length as he slammed his length through them and he also moaned at how skilled Yugito's tongue felt. The blonde male groaned at how Yugito's cleavage massaged the veins of his member that she sucked on; the hotness of her mouth being quite enticing. The kunoichi brushed her tongue on her lover's cock as it was sent into her mouth with a steady rate.

Yugito still licked the head of the member inside her mouth as she massaged it with her bust surrounding it, and Naruto looked down at her to marvel at how good she was at paizuri strokes. The blonde female sucked on the length that she also tasted with keeping her mounds on it, and her tongue swirled around it to enjoy the taste more thoroughly. It was ultimately Yugito's paizuri strokes combined with her skillful tongue that kept Naruto's member stimulated as he drove it carefully into her mouth, while her nipples rubbed the muscular veins on his cock.

Naruto closed his eyes blissfully as Yugito rubbed her breasts on his length, while he pounded them gently as they bounced on his length thanks to the impact of his powerful thrusts. The sizeable mounds jiggled on Naruto's cock as Yugito held them together and she felt the head of her lover's member twitch inside her mouth, signifying that he would come very soon. Acknowledging this, Naruto made sure his thrusts make Yugito's breasts jiggle together on his length as he thrust into them, and the dark-eyed woman held them together with her erect nipples also massaging her lover's length.

Naruto gritted his teeth together as the head of his member shoot a firing amount of cum in Yugito's mouth, and she licked the thick, creamy fluids that filled her mouth that tasted delicious to the former Kumogakure kunoichi. Naruto rubbed the sweat running down his temple as Yugito swallowed the semen in her mouth and freed the blonde male's cock from her breasts.

"Yugito-chan, you've one hot mouth." Naruto complimented.

"Your unlimited stamina did help." Yugito proudly said and Naruto chuckled gratefully at the female blonde. A moment after that, Yugito back laid at the bed with her legs bent back, giving Naruto a good view of her wet womanhood before he placed himself over her.

Cerulean eyes stared in dark ones as Naruto moved forward and rubbed his erect member on Yugito's folds, teasing her in the process. Yugito moaned as Naruto slid his member through her folds and broke her barrier as a result.

Naruto marveled at how warm his lover felt on the inside while Yugito did likewise with how big his length felt and whimpered as she felt the temporary pain of her inner barrier being broken by her lover's throbbing length.

Naruto thrust his length into Yugito's inner tunnels as she moaned and began to buck her hips. The two blondes moaned while Naruto palmed Yugito's breasts and caressed them as they jiggled, while she carried on with bucking her hips and dug her fingers into the sheets. Naruto slammed his manhood into Yugito's core while massaging her breasts simultaneously and she whimpered at how his hands felt while he was kneading the mounds.

Yugito let go of the sheets and wrapped her arms around Naruto's back as he pounded his cock into her pussy that felt so warm with each thrust. The blonde female whimpered as her lover pounded into her warmth and the two pressed their lips together while Yugito held onto Naruto's back while he pummeled his length into her wetness.

Naruto and Yugito licked each other's tongues as they kissed and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they kept their lips pressed together. Yugito bucked her hips in perfect fuse with Naruto's thrusts as he rammed his member into her warmth.

Yugito's rubbed Naruto's back as he jetted his hips forward in order to slam his length forward, and the two blondes moaned while the former blushed from her lover's series of thrusts that flew into her pussy and rubbed her moist walls.

The jinchuuruki's tongues did battle as they both wildly and violently clashed together, while Naruto kneaded Yugito's sizeable breasts and smoothly rubbed his palms on them as they heaved with his constant pounding.

Naruto broke the kiss and lustfully growled as his hips flew forward and he plunged his member into Yugito's tightening womanhood; her walls grinding the member that flew into them. Yugito planted her lips on Naruto's neck and started on nibbling his neck in order to give him a hickey.

The female blonde moved her arms from Naruto's back to his torso, and held onto him in a better fashion while he moulded the breasts in his palms. Yugito moaned between nibbles on Naruto's neck as her canines brushed on him and she gnawed on his neck.

Yugito nibbled on Naruto's neck as he pounded his length into her warming core and caressed her jiggling breasts. Naruto pounded his length deeply into her tight walls as she bucked her hips in correspondence with her lover's movements, and she howled in pleasure at her lover's throbbing erection pounding into her core while she still bucked her hips.

Yugito purred as Naruto's cock jetted forward into her warmth that work around his member as it started swelling up inside of her. Naruto moaned at how good Yugito's lips felt on his neck and he nuzzled her face affectionately, while rutting his hips forward into her womanhood.

"Oh, Naruto-kun!" Yugito moaned as she held onto Naruto's torso, and he endlessly groped her bobbing breasts while she now licked the space of his neck that she had just finished gnawing on his neck.

Naruto responded by doing the very same thing as he licked her neck and rubbed his lips on her throat, while his crotch flew forward into Yugito's.

The two gazed into each other's eyes as they felt a potentially heavy orgasm arriving while Yugito succeeded in leaving a bright red hicky on Naruto's neck and he continued to rub his lips on her neck.

Naruto sent his hips jetting forth with his manhood steadily reaching its climax and he licked Yugito's neck until he left a hickey on it just before the latter's inner core squeezed his length, making it unleash an impregnating burst of semen into the dark-eyed woman's core. The blondes moaned as they held onto each other and pressed their lips together while gazing into each other's eyes once again. Sweat ran down both their temples as they climaxed and Naruto fell forward, but managed to keep from landing on his beloved Yugito.

The blonde male took his cum-covered member out of Yugito and rubbed the sweat of his head as he sat next to her. The pair smiled at each while Yugito trailed her finger underneath Naruto's chin while he did a similar thing by rubbing his finger against her cheek.

"Talk about some knock-out action, huh, Yugito-chan?" Naruto said.

"Well, for something like that, action would be a definitive definition." Yugito chuckled as she cuddled up to Naruto and the two held each other close to each other.

"Yugito-chan, would you…" Naruto started to ask.

"Sure." Yugito answered; knowing what Naruto was going to ask for since she recognized that immortal stamina he possessed. A moment afterwards, Yugito stood in front of the bed and held onto it while Naruto stood behind her; now rubbing his length on her still-wet womanhood to tease her and she blushed as a result.

The blonde male smiled at this before he placed his member inside her warm again and started a new round of thrusts. Yugito held onto the bed as tight as possible while Naruto sent his manhood jerking into her pussy and she rutted her hips backwards in tandem.

Yugito's breasts heaved back and forth with Naruto being the main cause by sending his powerful manhood into her as their hips dueled for dominance of speed. The blonde couple breathed heavily as their hips worked against each while Naruto held onto his lover's hips as he rammed his manhood into her core that was tightening to his length.

Naruto groaned while Yugito's plump ass smacked against his waist while he thrust into her. The blonde male let go of Yugito's hips and cupped her breasts to knead them as they jiggled. Yugito moaned as her breasts were groped with her lover's cock jetting into her walls of flesh.

Naruto rubbed the jiggling orbs together before Yugito reared back and her back touched the blonde male's chest. Yugito turned her head just enough for her to plant her lips against his and he returned the kiss.

Cerulean eyes locked with dark ones while Yugito reached back to run her finger under his chin and he thrust forward into her. Naruto slammed his length into Yugito's womanhood while she still managed to pit her hips against his. The blondes' tongues explored each other's mouth as they made love and Naruto circled his finger on Yugito's cheek while endlessly groping her heaving mounds.

Yugito moaned into the kiss as she felt how strong the friction was between them as Naruto's pummeling crotch smacked heavy into her ass and the blonde male couldn't be happier. He held onto the older woman as he pummeled his length forward into her womanhood and circled his fingers around the erect nipples as he bounced the mounds in his palms.

Naruto's superior speed sent his length plummeting into Yugito's innards as she gave up on the battle of hips and just let the blonde do his business. Yugito cupped her breasts and rubbed them together with Naruto helping her as they still explored each other's mouths with pure lust building.

The two blondes kneaded the heaving tits together as the blonde male pounded into Yugito's fiery core with raging speed and she accepted his length as it jetted into her. Yugito's inner tunnels grinded Naruto's cock as he plunged it into the hot walls, which tightened thanks to Naruto and his lover groping her breasts together.

Naruto and Yugito broke their kiss and moaned once more. The blonde female decided to restart rutting her hips in a backwards motion to match Naruto's speed and he enjoyed the feeling of her ass smacking into his crotch. He lustfully growled as he began to lick Yugito's hickey from before and she whimpered at this while receiving his manhood that charged through her folds.

Yugito's entire face went red as Naruto's member slammed into her and the pair still carried on with kneading her breasts together as they rapidly heaved back and forth. Naruto and Yugito gritted their teeth together tightly as their felt their orgasm approaching with each thrust the blonde male did. The blue-eyed male still licked Yugito's hickey as he deeply pounded into her wetness and she whimpered while still rutting her hips back against Naruto with him jetting his cock into her warmth.

With a final movement of both their hips, Yugito's womanhood constricted around Naruto's length and milked it enough for it to fire the latter's seed into the blonde woman's womb a second time. The two panted as Naruto released Yugito's arms, letting her fall onto the bed. Naruto sat down next to her and ran his fingers through her hair lovingly.

The blonde female looked up at Naruto and smiled at him.

Oh, Yugito-chan…" Naruto said as he gestured to his member and she just shook her head while comically rolling her eyes.

"_With all the stamina he has, it's no wonder that false Madara stood little to no chance fighting him."_ Yugito thought as she made Naruto lay back and stood back for a moment.

"Here, kitty, kitty." Naruto teased before Yugito moved forth and placed herself on the blonde male's lap; her womanhood taking in his erection as a result. Yugito was the first to move as she began rolling her hips and Naruto began to pound his length into her pussy once again. Naruto placed his hands on Yugito's waist while she placed her hands on his chest to help balance herself.

The blonde female's breasts swayed back and forth as she breathed with lust in her voice with Naruto sitting up to bury his face in her jiggling breast, making her resort to wrapping her arms around his head to hold him close to her. Naruto smothered his face into Yugito's bust as her mounds jiggled on both side of his face and he then resorted to grip her ass in place of her waist.

Naruto then bit carefully into Yugito's breasts and circled his tongue around her breast; Yugito blushing in the process of the sex while now holding onto Naruto's shoulders. Naruto smirked before going on to licking to licking Yugito's heart while he still performed vast thrusts in her core, which was timely wrapping around his manhood.

Both Naruto and Yugito's eyes started turning white as a result of their heated lovemaking and the former looked up, allowing him to lock eyes with his lover as she rode his erection. The pair kissed once again as their eyes enticed each other to do so and the blondes did battle with their tongues with Naruto now groping Yugito's jiggling breasts to wetten her up on the inside.

Naruto kneaded the mounds together while pressing his thumbs into the spaces underneath Yugito's hardened nipples and the jinchuuruki couple moaned into each other's mouths as their tongues violently clashed together.

Yugito continued rolling her hips with Naruto pounding into her warmth at the same time and cerulean eyes endlessly looked into dark soulful ones. Yugito felt her womanhood about to enclose Naruto's pounding member and the blonde instinctively could tell what was going on.

He smirked as he broke the kiss between them and pressed her breasts together so he could lick her tits simultaneously. This caused Yugito's entire face to turn bright red before she rolled her hips one last time before her inner walls pulled on Naruto's cock, and yet another tidal wave of cum vanished into her warmth.

The two panted and sweated halfway to death before Yugito lifted herself off Naruto's member that turned limp and fell out of the kunoichi. Naruto fell onto his back with Yugito doing the same and she landed on him. The pair nuzzled each other as Naruto and Yugito pulled the blankets over most of their bodies while they cuddled underneath it.

"Hey, Yugito-chan?" Naruto said.

"Yes?" Yugito responded.

"It's a shame we don't have a Naruto Junior or even a girl named after my mother, isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you say that?" Yugito asked.

"Well, with all the snow going on, I'm sure they would have loved to play in it." Naruto said.

"Well, Naruto-kun, with all we've done, we'll be sure to have some children by this time next year." Yugito smiled.

"Yeah, you're right on that one. " Naruto chuckled before kissing Yugito goodnight.

* * *

Ah! My first NarutoxYugito lemon and what makes it more special is today as it was this exact day of the month last year that I published my very first _**Blondes in Bed **_with Naruto and Samui. So, this marks the anniversary of the lemon series that got the ball rolling for my lemon career on fanfiction. You'll also notice that in this story, I used a temperature-related subject for Naruto and Yugito to have sex over, which is a reference to my NarutoxSamui lemons, which all normally have weather-related issues in them. Well, enjoy this story as it marks the final installment in my _**Blondes in Bed **_series that has just two people doing action, and don't forget to read my other _**Blondes in Bed**_ installment that has a three-way between NarutoxSamuixYugito. Farewell for now.


End file.
